The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, particularly to a liquid crystal display having one display screen by adjacently arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels on the same plane.
High resolution displays, which in the past have progressed slowly in CRT displays, is about to rapidly progress in accordance with the introduction of new arts including liquid crystal. That is, it is comparatively easy to improve the resolution of a liquid crystal display compared to the case of a CRT display by micro-machining the liquid crystal display.
There has been additional study to further increase the screen size of the liquid crystal display. However, to increase the size a single liquid crystal display panel having a liquid crystal display, fraction defective is increased due to disconnection of signal wiring or pixel defect in the fabrication process.
Therefore, a large screen is achieved by adjacently arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels on the same plane and thereby, making a multi-type liquid crystal display as a whole. The panel constituted by adjacently arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels is referred to as a tile panel.
The problem with tile panels is that it is very difficult to have the joints of liquid crystal display panels in close contact with each other. This is due to fabrication errors of liquid crystal display panels, thereby, forming gaps. The light leaking from the gaps may deteriorate display performances. Therefore, to prevent the light from leaking, it is proposed to apply masking to the display plane side. It is possible to prevent parallel light vertical to a liquid crystal display panel out of the light emitted from a light source from leaking through masking. However, for the light incoming diagonally to a liquid crystal display panel, it is impossible to show the complete effect of the masking.
Therefore, it is proposed in Published Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-59999 to place an opaque material in a joint between liquid crystal display panels. More specifically, black paint is applied to the periphery of each liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, the light diagonally incoming to a liquid crystal display panel is interrupted by the black paint applied to the periphery of the liquid crystal display panel and therefore, it cannot enter the liquid crystal display panel.
Moreover, it is proposed in Published Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-60000 to apply an opaque material, specifically, black paint to a position corresponding to a joint between liquid crystal display panels on a common diffusion plate closely contacted to the surfaces of a plurality of liquid crystal display panels at the light source side.
However, the method for applying black paint to the periphery of a liquid crystal display panel disclosed in Published Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-59999 has the following problem. That is, the brightness of a liquid crystal display panel is reduced because not only diagonally incoming light but also the light to be incoming into a pixel are prevented from entering the liquid crystal display panel. The same is true for the liquid crystal display panel proposed in Published Examined Patent Application No. 2-60000.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 8-122769, FIG. 11 of the present patent application, shows a schematic sectional view of the liquid crystal display. Though the liquid crystal display is the same as those disclosed in Published Examined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2-59999 and 2-60000 in that an opaque member is formed on a joint between liquid crystal panels 60. The opaque member 61, made of silicone-based rubber, is set to the central portion of the end face of the liquid crystal panel 60 at the joint side. Thus, by setting the opaque member 61 to the central portion of the end face of the liquid crystal panel 60 at the joint side, the incoming light into a pixel out of diagonally incoming light can enter the liquid crystal panel 60.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 8-122769 describes, as shown in FIG. 12(A) of the present application, an opaque member 61a is formed at a predetermined width in the longitudinal direction of the connection-side end face of each liquid crystal display panel 62 to be joined and nearby the central portion of the end face. Then, as shown in FIG. 12(B), the liquid crystal display panels 62 are connected so that the opaque members 61a are closely contacted to each other. Then, as shown in FIG. 12(C), while the liquid crystal display panels 62 are connected to each other through the opaque members 61a, a large substrate 63 is attached to the liquid crystal display panels 62 through a refractive-index adjusting member 69 made of an UV cure resin.
To form the opaque member 61a at a predetermined width in the longitudinal direction of the connection-side end face of the liquid crystal display panel 62 and nearby the central portion of the end face, it is described in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 8-122769 that it is possible to use a method for covering a predetermined position of the connection-side end face of the liquid crystal display panel 62 with a mask tape and applying silicone-based rubber, a method for applying silicone-based rubber by using a dispenser, or a method for applying silicone-based rubber by means of screen printing or offset printing.
A glass substrate forming the liquid crystal display panel 62 has dimensions of approx. 300xc3x97400 mm to 400xc3x97500 mm and has a thickness of approx. 0.7 mm. The liquid crystal display panel 62 is constructed by superposing two glass substrates through a liquid crystal layer, and the thickness of the two glass substrates is equal to approx. 1.4 mm.
However, it is not easy to accurately form the opaque member 61a over a length of 300 to 500 mm in the range of a thickness of 1.4 mm. Moreover, because silicone-based rubber has flowability when it is applied, it is difficult to obtain a desired shape of the opaque member 61a because the rubber flows immediately after it is applied. Therefore, even if the opaque member 61a is formed on the connection-side end faces of two liquid crystal display panels 62, it is difficult to have the opaque members 61a in close contact with each other over a length of 300 to 400 mm when connecting two liquid crystal display panels 62. That is, it is not easy to industrially make them in close contact with each other over the length.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to efficiently fabricate a tile panel capable of preventing light from leaking from a joint or a liquid crystal display using the tile panel.
A feature of the present invention provides a display panel complex comprising a plurality of image display panels arranged on the same plane and a joint for joining adjacent image display panels to each other among the plurality of image display panels. The joint is made of opaque particles having an opaqueness and an adhesive resin for dispersing and holding the opaque particles.
Another feature of the present invention provides a liquid crystal display including a liquid crystal display panel section having a plurality of liquid crystal display panels provided with a first glass substrate on which a black matrix is formed and a second glass substrate on which a liquid crystal driving device is formed on the same plane while keeping very small gaps between the panels. A filled part made of an UV cure resin fills very small gaps between the adjacent liquid crystal display panels among the above plurality of liquid crystal display panels and in which black particles are dispersed.
Still another feature of the present invention provides a liquid crystal display comprising a plurality of liquid crystal display panels arranged on the same plane while keeping predetermined gaps between them and a joint for joining adjacent liquid crystal display panels among the above the plurality of liquid crystal display panels. The joint is provided with a transparent resin layer and opaque particles, having a certain opaqueness, are dispersed in the resin layer. Further included are transparent particles made from a resin, which are dispersed in the resin layer and pass light having a refractive index different from that of the resin layer.
Another feature of the present invention is a liquid crystal-display-panel joining method comprising the steps of arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels while keeping predetermined intervals between the display panels, injecting resin compositions containing opaque particles between the adjacent liquid crystal display panels, and curing the injected resin compositions containing the opaque particles.
Yet another feature of the present invention provides a liquid crystal-display fabricating method for making a display screen by arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels on the same plane while keeping very small gaps between them, comprising a step of arranging the liquid crystal display panels while keeping predetermined gaps between them; a step of injecting transparent resin compositions into the gaps between adjacent liquid crystal display panels and then injecting resin compositions containing opaque particles into the gaps, and moreover injecting transparent resin compositions into the gaps; and providing a resin-composition curing step of curing the resin compositions injected into the gaps between the adjacent liquid crystal display panels.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a liquid crystal-display fabricating method for making a display screen by arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels on the same plane while keeping very small gaps between them, comprising a step of arranging the liquid crystal display panels while keeping predetermined intervals between them, a first resin-composition injecting step of injecting transparent resin compositions into the gaps between the adjacent liquid crystal display panels; a step of scattering opaque particles onto the injected transparent resin compositions in the gaps between the adjacent liquid crystal display panels; a second resin-composition injecting step of injecting transparent resin compositions into the gaps between the adjacent liquid crystal display panels after scattering the opaque particles; and a resin-composition curing step of curing the resin compositions injected into the gaps between the adjacent liquid crystal display panels.
Furthermore, still yet another feature of the present invention provides a liquid crystal-display fabricating method comprising a step of arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels while keeping predetermined gaps between them, a step of injecting a mixture of transparent resin compositions and opaque particles having a specific gravity larger than that of the transparent resin compositions into the gaps between the adjacent liquid crystal display panels; and a curing step of curing the transparent resin compositions in the mixture.
According to yet another feature of the present invention provided is a liquid crystal-display fabricating method for configuring a display screen by arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels on the same plane while keeping very small gaps between the panels, comprising a step of injecting opaque particles having opaqueness, transparent particles passing light, and transparent resin compositions into the very small gaps between adjacent liquid crystal display panels among the above liquid crystal display panels; and the curing step of curing the transparent resin compositions after the above injection.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a liquid crystal display comprising a plurality of liquid crystal display panels arranged on the same plane while keeping predetermined gaps between them and a joint for joining adjacent liquid crystal display panels among the above liquid crystal display panels; in which the joint is provided with a matrix configured by a transparent material and an opaque area present in the matrix and formed of an aggregation of a plurality of very small opaque members.
Various other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become more fully appreciated as the same becomes better understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.